More Than Meets The Eye
by Demon Flame
Summary: Minato and Kakashi are sent on a mission to Hogwarts in an effort to prevent a war. but of course things in the wizarding world are never as they seem and many many unforseen things will stand in their way. -Takes place during the Fourth Book-
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi stood next to his sensei, Minato Namikaze, in the office of the Third Hokage. They had been about to walk out the gates of the village for a mission when they had been summoned to return for a different mission. They had been standing there for about five minutes while the Third shuffled papers around on his desk, he cast a sideways glance to Minato-sensei to see that he was amused at their leader's disorganization.

"Ahh, here we go." He said reading over a file in his hand and giving a small nod. "The reason I have called you back was to assign you to an S-Ranked mission that will last for about a year, now before we begin, do you accept?" he asked them giving both shinobi a stern look. In unison they nodded to the affirmative. "Good. This mission is actually more of an unranked mission than anything else, solely because of the extreme delicacy that you two must take."

The Third leaned back into his chair and took a puff of his pipe before continuing. "What I am about to tell you is an S-Ranked secret, if even a whisper gets out about this mission or the client then it is punishable by death, no exceptions." He warned and again both he and Minato nodded. "You know that our continent is hidden from the outside world and that very few have managed to break out and even few come back. Once when I was much younger I managed to break out and came across a man by the name of Albus Dumbledore, together we invented a portal of sorts so that we may come and go between our worlds freely. In our world we have chakra and shinobi; in his world they have magic and wizards. Now, through research we have discovered that the two are very much alike but we cannot use magic and they cannot use chakra, while we have jutsu they have spells, do you understand?"

Kakashi was considered a prodigy by many, he was quick to learn and understand almost everything he had come across, but for some reason his revered mind was completely blank. He turned to his sensei, whenever Kakashi had a question Minato had an answer, well except for the time Obito had asked how sex worked. Minato was staring at the Hokage with a raised eyebrow, clearly he had no idea what was going on either. Then a sudden thought jumped into his blank mind, this was a test, they were in the middle of a war and couldn't afford to have ninja break down on the front lines.

"If this is a psychological evaluation then i suggest you administer it to Might Guy instead, you should recognize him right away, he's the nut job running around in green spandex yelling at the top of his lungs about youth and spring." Kakashi said dryly, he was disappointed when both his leader and his sensei chuckled, he may be fourteen but he knew crazy when he saw it.

"No Kakashi, this is not an evaluation, wizards and magic really do exist, Jiraiya-sensei took me to their world once when I was younger then you." Minato said to his student before turning to the Hokage. "But what I don't understand is why we would be sent on a mission there when we are in the middle of a war and are needed here."

"It's because Dumbledore believes a war might be starting there and he fears it may spill over into our world, the outcome of which would be disastrous." He said.

"I see, so what will we be doing on this mission?" he asked.

"Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, this year two other school will be sending representatives to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. Minato, I believe you and Jiraiya attended this same tournament on your visit. You will be undercover as representatives from a fourth school called Konoha Academy of Magic, a secret school that practices wand-less magic. Minato will be the Headmaster while Kakashi will be the student chosen to represent our school in the tournament. While there you are to collect as much information on Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, as you can. Jiraiya has already been sent over and will be collecting information outside of the school; you three will rendezvous with Dumbledore once a month to give reports on what you have learned."

He took another puff or his pipe before looking back at the two shinobi in front of him. "You must prevent this war, if you are unable to then you must end it before they cross over to our world at any cost, understood?"

"Yes sir!" they said in unison.

As soon as the words left their mouths the Hokage held out a tea cup that had been sitting on the edge of his desk and a thick folder that would contain more details about the mission. Kakashi watched as Minato took the folder and the cup and held it out for Kakashi who did not reach out for it. "It won't bite; you just need to touch it." There was a smile on his sensei's face that he didn't like but did as he was told.

The second he touched it every muscle in his body froze as he was pulled into some sort of vortex, but as soon as it started it stopped and he was standing in another office full of odds and ends. He gave a one eyed glare to his sensei who should have warned him about the damn teacup being the gateway to the aforementioned portal between worlds. Minato was wearing a shit eating grin and patted Kakashi on the top of the head before turning to his left. Kakashi followed suit only to be met with the oddest sight he had ever seen.

A tall man with a long white beard and a pointed cap stood behind a desk in what appeared to be a large black dress. His desk was cluttered with an assortment of the oddest silver instruments he had ever seen and behind him on the wall was portraits of men and women who appeared to be pretending to sleep or talking quietly with their neighbors, some were even empty. He was half tempted to lift his forehead protector so that he could be certain that this wasn't an illusion but managed to restrain himself, just barely.

"Ahh, Minato, it's good to see you again." Said the odd man before turning his attention to Kakashi. "And I see you have a student of your own now."

Kakashi remained impassive but he had the childish urge to scowl behind his mask, it had taken him years for people to treat him like the trained and exceptional shinobi he was, clearly these people thought only in terms of age. "Actually Kakashi has been a jounin for about a year now and is very skilled, don't underestimate him." Minato warned good naturedly.

"Ahh, yes, I always forget that in your world the children are much more adapt then in ours. He will be the one in the tournament?" he asked though it really wasn't a question, it wasn't like Minato could pass as a student. "Well the other schools should be here shortly so I don't have a lot of time to explain in detail your mission peramitors. Besides myself, there are three other teachers here who know your true identities; you'll be introduced later tonight after the feast. Jiraiya has already brought your supplies and they are in your rooms which I will also show you after the feast. You will need to arrive on the front lawn in about twenty minutes, until then stay in my office." The man looked down at a wrist watch that was completely blank. "Minato, you've been to the tournament before so please fill in Kakashi in on a few of the details and remember to make an exciting entrance." He said with a smile at the last part.

He then rounded his desk and in a few strides had crossed the room and was out the door.

"An exciting entrance?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, wizards like to show off, a lot." He said. "Now about the other schools." He started and Kakashi already knew he wasn't going to be enjoying this mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Minato had just finished giving Kakashi the condensed version of the tournament he would be participating in and as far as he could tell, his former student was not impressed. Frankly when he had seen the 'dangerous' tournament all those years ago he hadn't been impressed either. He then had to explain the dynamics of the wizarding world and how you weren't considered an adult until you were seventeen and even then you still had to prove yourself. For a prodigy like Kakashi who had technically become an adult at the age of six when he made chunin, all this meant to him was that he would be treated like a child again.

"Look, I know you hate it but in their eyes you are a child. Do I need to remind you how well that has worked for us on past missions?" he asked and Kakashi gave a sour shake of the head.

"Just remember, you will be the youngest contestant and they will all be underestimating you, they'll let things slip that they won't around me and Jiraiya because you are a child in their eyes. And please, for the love of the Buddha try to keep your smart ass comments to yourself. These wizards are pompous and most believe they are immortal because they can do magic, please try not to put them in their place." He really wasn't the lecturing type but when missions required Kakashi to play the child he knew he had to, it was the only way to get through the mission without too many casualties. "And one last thing, wand-less magic is virtually unheard of so do not show off, and keep your weapons hidden."

"Aren't we supposed to be showing off on the front lawn about now?" Kakashi asked, ignoring the mini lecture.

Minato sighed, he knew he had gotten the point so didn't bother with it any more. "Yeah, let's go." He said and both he and Kakashi began to hand seals for the body flicker technique.

XxX

Harry stood there looking all around for the final school to show up, he didn't know how Konoha would top a flying carriage or a ship that could travel underwater but he was excited nonetheless. So far no one he had talked to knew anything about this other new school; McGonagall hadn't given them much information on the school either when Hermione had asked in class. All she had said that it was a very old school from a hidden country that usually preferred to stay secluded from the rest of the world and had previously been rumored to be purely myth. Harry could over hear a fifth year Ravenclaw claiming that she heard from Professor Flitwick that they all used the dark arts and could do magic that would make Death Eaters look like kittens.

There was a sudden swirl of leaves which was quiet impressive seeing as how there were no trees or leaves nearby, before he could blink there were two people standing in front of Dumbledore. There were gasps scattered among the crowd of students as they witnessed the two apparently apperate inside Hogwarts ground, which according to Hermione was impossible.

Harry rose up to his tiptoes to get a better look, the other two schools had brought at least ten students each, he could only see one student and one teacher. Another thing was that these two were odd even by wizarding standards. The adult had bright yellow blonde hair that stuck up in every direction and very blue eyes that Harry could clearly see from his position twenty feet away. He had on a thick green vest that had various pockets over a blue long sleeved shirt that had a red swirl pattern on each shoulder. He wore matching blue pants but had his ankles tapped and had what looked like sandals on.

Next to him had to be his student, Harry only guessed this because the boy was short enough. He had tall grey hair that leant to the side with a head band on that covered his right eye. In fact the only part of his face he could see was his other eye due to the face mask that covered the lower half of his face. He had on a loose black short sleeved shirt with thick grey stripes on the shoulders; he also wore some sort of crossed brown leather strap on the front of his chest along with similar pants and shoes to the adult. The last odd part of his wardrobe was the long fingerless gloves that nearly met his shirt sleeves and appeared to have a type of armor shielding his hands and forearms. All in all these two were weird.

"Ahh, Minato, so good of you to come." Dumbledore said as he and 'Minato' shook hands. "I see you've only brought one student though."

"One is all we need and Kakashi here is more than capable of competing in this tournament even though he is younger then you require." The man did not have a deep voice and looked very friendly, but he had a commanding aura about him that would have Snape jumping to step in line.

Dumbledore turned to the Kakashi kid who was apparently younger than seventeen, given his height Harry guessed them to be around the same age but it was hard to tell with his face covered so much. "I hope you do well in the tournament, Kakashi." He said but the kid just nodded and it made Harry wonder just what kind wizards were these.

"Oh my gosh! The Konoha Headmaster is so hot!" He heard Lavender gush beside him, apparently from what he could hear the majority of the female population agreed while the males were wondering along the same line as him. One thing he knew for certain was that it was going to be a strange year indeed.

XxX

Kakashi followed his sensei inside the castle and struggled with the urge to show Obito's eye what the rest of him was missing. While he wasn't very impressed with this world he knew Obito would have loved every inch of it. To him it seemed like most of their magic was used for show, was it really necessary that the suits of armor be animated or that the paintings should be allowed to move and talk? No. he did admit to himself however that the enchanted ceiling in the great hall was impressive and astatically pleasing at least.

He was not pleased that when they entered the great hall and he realized that Minato-sensei would be sitting at the Professors table while he would be forced to associate with the bratty school children. He took a seat at the closest table that had banners in gold and red hanging over them and sent a scathing look over to his supposed teammate; the traitor was smiling at him. Kakashi didn't care if this was an unranked mission and if they succeeded in it that it would look really good in his file for when he decided to join ANBU, he'd rather be infiltrating Iwa like they were supposed to do. In fact he'd prefer chasing that damn cat Tora all over the village rather then, socialize with these showy wizards.

A pair of red headed twins sat down opposite him with matching maniacal grins, he just knew no good could come from interaction with them.

"My names Fred Weasely." The one on the left said.

"And I'm George Weasely." The one on the right said.

Kakashi blinked.

"This is where you give us your name." Fred prompted.

"Kakashi Hatake." They raised twin eyebrows at his monotone.

"Why do you have your face covered?" George asked.

Kakashi gave an inward smirk, he liked this game, and usually it was played with academy students. "I don't have a face."

"Then how can you talk?" Fred asked with a grin.

"There's a semi-large hole where a mouth usually is."

"And you've only one eye, what happened to the other?" George asked.

He would not reveal the eye Obito had given to him minutes before his death, no, the only people who were allowed to see that eye besides Rin and Minato were those he met on the battlefield, so far only Rin and Minato had seen it more than once and were still alive. He blinked at them, "I'm half Cyclopes." These people were wizards after all; it stood to reason that fairytale creatures were very much real here.

The twins looked at him unblinkingly for a moment before turning to each other. "I think he's having us on Fred."

"I believe you're right George." They turned simultaneously back toward him.

"We've decided." Fred started.

"That you're alright." George finished.

"I hope you two are behaving and not antagonizing our guest." Said a girl a few seats away with a head full of bushy brown hair. There was another boy with red hair next to her and a boy with messy black hair and glasses sitting across from the two, all had their attention on him. Wonderful.

"Of course we are!" Fred protested.

"Forging international bonds we are." George said as Fred nodded his head.

The girl didn't seem to buy it and she scooted down to sit next to him, her two friends following. "My name is Hermione Granger." She said and Kakashi could tell just by her tone of voice that she was a know it all, he hoped she wasn't the type to get attached to strangers easily. "This is Ron Weasely and that's Harry Potter." She said pointing to the two boys in turn.

Kakashi blinked at them, was he going to have to be introduced to the entire school like this? "Kakashi Hatake." He said.

"Oi, I thought Dumbledore said you have to be seventeen to compete, you don't look seventeen." The younger red head said.

"That's right," said Hermione. "You can't be much older than us, and why did your Headmaster only bring one student?" Kakashi resisted the urge to rename her nosey and instead carried on with his cover.

"We start school earlier then you do and we had preliminaries to decided our champion before we came." That was a good simple explanation he decided, he'd have to warn Minato about the made up preliminaries after the feast.

"The Konoha Academy for Magic, I've looked in the library and I can't find any information on it." The girl said.

"You're not supposed to." he told her.

"But you're not even mentioned in _Wizarding Schools Across the World._" She said it as though books were the supreme authority and if it wasn't in a book then it didn't exist.

Ever since Obito's death he had honored his memory by constantly being late and making up outlandish excuses, due to this he had gotten exceptionally good at, as Kushina put it, pulling shit out of his ass and feeding it to others. Well now it was time to put his new skills to work for the good of the mission. "The reason you haven't heard about our school and wont in the future is because our community is hidden, we prefer to stay out of your affairs. The reason we were invited to the Triwizard Tournament this year was to form an alliance between our two governments."

"Oh, so where is your country located?" Hermione asked looking a little abashed at his bluntness.

He repressed a sigh and turned his head so he could look her in the eye. "My country is hidden, to reveal its location to an outsider is treason."

The two twins had moved on down the table and the remaining three shared meaningful looks, Kakashi concluded that they were more trouble than they were worth. He turned his attention away from the three to the head table when the client, Albus Dumbledore, stood up.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts- and most particularly- guests." Dumbledore started, beaming around at all the foreign students, Kakashi included. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

Kakashi heard a snort of derisive laughter from one table over and saw that it was a girl with silvery blonde hair. Next to him he felt Hermione bristle. "No one's making you stay." she hissed under her breath. He had noticed that most females seemed unreasonably hostile toward other females they deemed prettier than themselves.

"The Tournament will be officially open at the end of the feast." Said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home." He sat down and a thin man with a ridiculous goatee immediately engaged him in conversation, Kakashi decided that he must be one of the Headmasters from one of the other schools.

Kakashi took this time to survey the staff table, ignoring the plates and bowls of food that had magically appeared before him, none of it looked appealing anyway. He picked out the other headmaster, an absolutely massive woman with olive skin who towered over everyone else in the hall. She had roped one of the officials into conversation while the other official sat quietly eating his meal and doing his best to ignore everyone else. Minato had stuck up conversation with a particularly old and sever looking woman in a pointed hat, he was laughing while she was attempting to look disapproving. He would never admit it but he and Kushina secretly believed that he had a special power that enabled him to worm his way into everyone's heart. They had come to this conclusion after he had told a particularly corny joke to Orochimaru who actually chuckled in a non-creepy way.

The rest of the table was pretty much of little to no interest with the exception of one man who looked like he had been mauled by a wild beast. The unnerving thing though was a bright blue eye that would occasionally swivel around in his head before landing on him and he couldn't shake the distinct feeling that that eye possessed qualities similar to the Hyuga's bloodline. This man was someone to watch, the suspicion surrounding him was thick enough he could nearly smell it.

Kakashi was drawn back into conversation by the insufferable bushy haired girl as she tried to get information about his country. He sighed as he tried not to snap at her, this was probably going to be the longest mission of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

The food had been cleared away and Dumbledore had begun to speak about the tournament and all that it would entail. Minato tried to ignore the looks of superiority from Madame Maxime and the looks of suspicion from Karkaroff. All through dinner, when he wasn't monopolizing the conversation with Dumbledore, the Durmstrang Headmaster would, not so slyly try to find out the location of his own school that was make-believe. Maxime however, would continually point out how small and scrawny Kakashi was, Minato thought it might be rude to point out that compared to her everyone was small and scrawny.

He tore his thoughts away from the other headmasters to focus on the gritty old caretaker Filch who was walking toward Dumbledore with a wooden box encrusted with valuable looking jewels. He saw that some of the students were craning their necks for a better look and one boy had even stood up but was so short you could hardly tell. Kakashi he saw was looking right at him with a raised eyebrow, clearly unimpressed.

He smiled and returned his attention to Dumbledore. "The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman." He said and Filch placed the chest on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks placed throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical prowess- their daring- their powers of deduction- and of course, their ability to cope with danger."

Maxime caught his eye and raised a dark colored eyebrow as she glanced down at Kakashi; little did she know just how suited he was for coping with danger. "As you know, three champions usually compete in the tournament." Dumbledore went on calmly. "One from each of the participating schools. This year a fourth school will be participating, the Konoha Academy for Magic so we shall have four champions. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: The Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times on the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the hall. "Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet." Said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the four it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," Said Dumbledore. "I will be drawing an age line around the goblet of fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line, with the exception of Mr. Hatake of course." There were a few disgruntled mummers at this.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the goblet of fire, he or she is obliged to see this tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

Minato stood and only felt a little less manly when he was completely dwarfed by Maxime who looked down her nose at him. "Why is it you only brought that little boy?" she asked in her broken English. "He cannot know enough to get through this tournament alive."

"Actually we start teaching magic earlier then you do, Kakashi started at age five and is considered a prodigy." He said with a smile as Maxime frowned. Karkaroff, who had rushed off toward his students had paused and turned back to look at him, debating if he should return and try to find out more about the mysterious Konoha or go to his students. After a few more minutes hesitation he resumed walking toward his students.

XxX

"An age line!" said Fred Weasley, his eyes glinting, as the all made their way across the hall to the doors into the entrance hall. "Well, that should be fooled by an ageing potion, shouldn't it? And once your names in the goblet, it can't tell whether your seventeen or not!"

"But I don't think anyone under seventeen will stand a chance." Hermione said. "We just haven't learned enough, well except for Hatake; clearly Dumbledore has faith in him…"

"Speak for yourself." Said George shortly. "You'll try and get in wont you Harry? I mean if that Konoha bloke can do it, there's no reason we cant."

Harry thought briefly of Dumbledore's insistence that nobody under seventeen should submit their name, but the wonderful picture of himself winning the Triwizard Tournament filled his mind again… he wondered how angry Dumbledore would be if someone younger than seventeen did find a way to get over the age line… how would Hatake get over the line to submit his name in the first place?

"Where is he?" said Ron, who wasn't listening to a word of the conversation, but looking through the crowd to see what had become of Krum. "Dumbledore didn't say where Durmstrang people were sleeping, did he?"

But this query was answered almost instantly; they were level with the Slytherin table now, and Karkaroff had just bustled up to his students.

"Back to the ship then." He was saying. "Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?"

Harry saw Krum shake his head as he pulled his furs back on. "Professor, I vood like some mulled wine," said one of the other Durmstrang boys hopefully.

"I wasn't offering it to you, Poliakoff." Snapped Karkaroff, his warmly paternal air vanishing in an instant. "I notice you have dribbled food all down the front of your robes again, disgusting boy-"

Karkaroff turned and led his students toward the doors, reaching them exactly the same moment as Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry stopped to let him walk through first.

"Thank you." Said Karkaroff carelessly, glancing at him.

And then Karkaroff froze. He turned his head back to Harry and stared at him as though he couldn't believe his eyes. Behind their headmaster, the students from Durmstrang came to a halt too. Karkaroff's eyes moved slowly up Harry's face and fixed upon his scar. The Durmstrang students were staring curiously at Harry too. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw comprehension dawn on a few faces. The boy with food all down his front nudged the girl next to him and pointed to Harry's forehead.

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter," said a growling voice from behind them.

Professor Karkaroff spun around. Mad-Eye Moody was standing there, leaning heavily on his staff, his magical eye glaring unblinkingly at Karkaroff. The color drained from Karkaroff's face as Harry watched. A terrible look of mingled fury and fear came over him.

"You!" he said, staring at Moody as though unsure he was really seeing him.

"Me," said Moody grimly. "And unless you've got anything to say to Potter, Karkaroff, you might want to move. You're blocking the doorway."

It was true; half the students in the hall were now waiting behind them, looking over one another's shoulders to see what was causing the hold up. Without another word, Karkaroff swept his students away with him. Moody watched him until he was out of sight, his magical eye fixed on his back, a look of intense dislike upon his mutilated face.

XxX

Across the hall Kakashi was following Minato-sensei and Dumbledore into a side door behind the teachers table. As it turned out the door lead into a smaller room but they didn't stay there, instead they walked across the room and out of another door and into an empty hallway. Several more hallways and three flights of stairs later, they were at a large painting of a windmill in an empty field.

"Butterscotch." Dumbledore said the first words anyone had said since they left the great hall.

The painting swung open and the three walked inside. It was a sitting room that had a roaring fire in the hearth and was surrounded by several overstuffed chairs. There were four doors in total, the one they just came through, another to the left and right and the last right in front of them. Kakashi decided it was better than camping any day but worried it would make him soft.

"This will be where you two will stay during your mission." Dumbledore started before turning to Kakashi. "I saw that you met Harry Potter during the feast, along with collecting information on Voldemort I'd like for you to keep an eye on him. He has a knack for getting into trouble where Voldemort is concerned and should he rise again I fear that Harry's life will be in danger."

Why would that scrawny brat be so important to an apparently powerful enemy? Maybe he held some special sort of power that this Riddle person intended to use for his own gain, but then he thought back to him. He was short, skinny with glasses and messy black hair; in fact the only thing interesting about him was an oddly shaped scar on his forehead.

"I'll fill you in later why Potter is important." Minato said causing Kakashi to remember the time when Obito was convinced he could read minds.

The door behind them opened and Kakashi turned to see three people walk into the room, well two people and a giant man who was the size of three large men. The woman, he recognized as the one who had been talking to Minato during the feast. The shorter man had long greasy black hair that clung to his head and black robes; he had what seemed a perpetual scowl on his pale face. The giant man had frizzy brown hair and a ruddy complexion but overall seemed rather friendly.

"Ahh, these were the three Professors I was telling you about." He said gesturing to the new comers. "Please meet Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress and Transfiguration Professor." He woman gave a curt nod before casting a weary glance down at Kakashi. "Next is Severus Snape, Potions Master." The greasy haired man sneered at both he and Minato. "And last but certainly not least Rubeus Hagrid, Groundskeeper and Professor of Magical Creatures." The giant man smiled warmly and gave a small wave.

"The last time Voldemort was in power, all three were loyal members of the Order of the Phoenix; we have partially regrouped the Order in case Voldemort is returning to power." Dumbledore explained.

"Surely you don't expect us to place our trust in this boy?" McGonagall asked with a raised eyebrow. "He shouldn't even be in the tournament much less the Order."

"Now Minerva," Minato started. "Kakashi is much more capable then you give him credit for, currently he is at the same rank as me and has been so for months. He is skilled in gathering information and is more than ready to do what is needed of him, we both have sworn to complete this mission, even going so far as to die for it."

The woman looked startled at this and looked down sharply at Kakashi. "But you're a child!"

"Actually, when I became a genin at the age of six I became a legal adult." He said.

The woman opened her mouth again, no doubt to argue with him when Dumbledore interrupted her. "Minerva, I am putting my faith in Minato _and_ Kakashi, for the good of their mission I suggest you do the same."

"What happened to your face that you need to cover it up, boy?" Snape said, tacking on the boy as an insult. Kakashi didn't rise to the bait, just stared at him unblinkingly. "It hard to trust someone who hides their face from even their allies."

"Showing you my face has nothing to do with this mission or your trust in me."

"Well, now that you've been introduced, should anything come up and I'm not available please contact either Severus, Minerva or Hagrid. But in the meantime let us return to the entrance hall so that you may submit your name in the goblet and I may draw the age line." Dumbledore said apparently oblivious to the tangible friction from Snape.

A/N

Ok the reason I say Kakashi is an adult at five instead of six is because that's when he became a chunin, I just can't see the Hokage letting him be a legal adult at five and it makes since to me. Also, Zabuzasgirl, I would like to thank you for being the first nut job to ever comment on one of my stories and threaten to sue me on someone else's behalf. Please consider taking your medication before you review on someone's story. But I am happy to say that I did humor you and receive permission to continue on with my story from Qi Okami


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Harry watched, fascinated, as Fred pulled a slip of parchment out of his pocket bearing the words _Fred Weasley- Hogwarts_. Fred walked right up the edge of the line and stood there, rocking on his toes like a diver preparing for a fifty-foot drop. Then, with the eyes of every person in the entrance hall upon him, he took a great breath and stepped over the line.

For a split second Harry thought it had worked- George certainly thought so, for he let out a yell of triumph and leapt after Fred- but next moment, there was a loud sizzling sound, and both twins were hurled out of the golden circle as though they had been thrown by an invisible shot-putter. They landed painfully, ten feet away on the cold stone floor, and to add insult to injury, there was a loud popping noise, and both of them sprouted identical long white beards.

The entrance hall rang with laughter, even Fred and George joined in, and once they had gotten to their feet and taken a good look at each other's beards.

"I did warn you," said a deep, amused voice, and everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore coming out of the great hall. He surveyed Fred and George, his eyes twinkling. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summers of Huffelpuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything as fine as yours."

Fred and George set off for the hospital wing, accompanied by Lee, who was howling with laughter, and Harry Ron and Hermione, also chortling, went to breakfast.

XxX

The next morning was odd for Kakashi, the wizards celebrated the weird holiday of Halloween, Minato said it was when they honored the dead by having a feast. Kakashi failed to see how pumpkins gutted with faces carved in them honored the dead but to each their own, he supposed. Dumbledore had arranged for Filch, a man who in Kakashi's opinion had one foot in the grave of he kept giving him dirty looks, to give him and Minato the grand tour of Hogwarts. As it turned out, memorizing the layout of the castle was just about useless, Filch explained that the staircases liked to move and classrooms had the unpleasant tendency to relocate themselves to a more desireable corridor.

After the tour they returned to their living quarters to find that Dumbledore had left them Tom Riddle's school records and various reports that the Order had put together on his activites after he had left school. According to the records he was the perfect student, though Dumbledore had wrote in the margins that it had later been discovered he was responsible for opening the Chamber of Secrets and killing a girl who's ghost still remained in a girls bathroom on the third floor. After school he had asked to stay on as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, the current Headmaster, a Professor Dippet, had declined and told him to come back in a few years.

Later he returned to the school after Dumbledore had become Headmaster and asked for the position again, which Dumbledore declined on the basis that he would recruit students as followers. Ever since his second rejection the position has been believed to be cursed, no one staying on for more than a year. There was a list of the various Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers and how they died or why they left. Apparently the year before Dumbledore had hired a werewolf and the year before that a man who had tried to wipe the minds of two students but the spell backfired and he had erased his own mind completely. All in all, the more he read about Riddle and this school's history the less he saw a reason for magic at all.

"Well, we better get going, the feast will start soon." Minato said drawing Kakashi away from the report in front of him.

He nodded and stood up, stretching from sitting down so long. How the Hokage managed to stay in shape sitting at that desk all day was beyond him. He looked over to see Minato staring out into space, probably daydreaming about Kushina; he'd been doing that a lot in the past few months, not that he would ever admit to it. Jiraiya and Tsunade had actually tried to get him to bet on when his girl shy sensei would actually get the nerve up to ask the red headed tomboy out on a date. Kakashi had half a mind to just lock them in a closet for a day. Jiraiya might help him but he'd make sure there was at least a peep hole so he could conduct research.

Kakashi walked to the door but stopped when he realized that Minato was still staring off into space with a goofy smile. "Sensei?" he said.

Minato donned a light blush and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "He he, sorry." He said and followed Kakashi out of the door.

XxX

Finally, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the hall that died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Minato-sensei was sitting there, probably the calmest person in the whole hall, with an amused sort of grin on his face. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them to come up to the top of the hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber."- He indicated the door behind the staff table- "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those in the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. Kakashi thought it was overly dramatic and rolled his eyes. The goblet of fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole hall. Everyone watched, waiting… a few people checked their watches. The flames inside the goblet turned red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot out into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it- the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so he could read it by the light of the flames which had turned to blue and white. "The champion for Konoha," he read, in a strong, clear voice. "Will be Kakashi Hatake."

There was a few scattered applause but not much, he saw that Minato was one of the few who did clap for him. He stood up and ignored everyone as he walked up and behind the staff table. He entered through the same door he had last night and into the sitting room. He saw that a fire was still roaring in the hearth and that a few overstuffed chairs had been added around the room. Kakashi decided to lean against the far wall so that he would be able to see everyone.

After a few more seconds a boy in the Durmstrang uniform came in and took a stance near the fireplace, if Kakashi recalled correctly his name was Viktor Krum, an apparent favorite of his Headmaster. Another minute and a girl with silvery blonde hair walked in, he recognized her from Beauxbatons. She gave him a frown and a raised eyebrow before joining Krum next to the fire. The next to come through the door was the Hogwarts champion, he had a small Huffelpuff crest sown into his robes, he gave Kakashi a polite nod before joining the other two champions.

There were a few minutes of silence as they waited for their headmasters and judges to instruct them as what to do next. When the door opened Kakashi saw not four old men, one of them having a mid-life crisis, a gigantic woman and his sensei. He saw none other than Harry Potter, this couldn't be good.

"What is it." Said the girl in her strange accent. "Do zey want us back in ze hall?"

Potter opened his mouth but no words came out. Kakashi decided to just cut straight to the point. "You're name came out of the Goblet didn't it?" everyone in the room turned their attention to him but just as quickly everyone looked to the door when it opened and the judges and a few professors poured in. one of the officials, Ludo Bagman, strode across the room and slung an arm around Potter's shoulders.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered squeezing his arm. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen… lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other champions. "May I introduce- incredible as it may seem- the fifth Triwizard champion."

Kakashi ignored the puzzled looks on the other three champion's faces and caught Minato's eye. His face was serious and Kakashi understood what this meant, someone was hoping Potter would die in this tournament or at least that person was hoping for an opening where they would be able to kill him. This would definitely complicate things. Kakashi had been tuning out the others conversation but tuned back in when he heard his name.

"But evidently there has been a mistake." The girl said. "He cannot compete, he is too young."

"I do believe Harry and Mr. Hatake are the same age." Bagman said causing everyone to cast him glances before ignoring him again. "And his names come out of the goblet… I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage… its down in the rules, you're obliged… Harry will just have to do the best he-"

"Madame Maxime!" the girl called, interrupting Bagman. "They are saying another little boy is to compete also!" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, little boy? He may be younger and shorter than the rest but he was a trained killer and had seen things these others couldn't imagine.

Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full and considerable height. The top of her head brushed the candle filled chandelier, and her gigantic black satin bosom swelled. "What is the meaning of this Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore." Said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions- or have I not read the rules carefully enough?" he gave a nasty and short laugh.

"It's impossible." Maxime said. "Hogwarts cannot have two champions, it is most injust."

"We were under the impression that your age line would keep out younger contestants." Karkaroff said, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise we would have course brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own school."

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff." Snape said. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here-"

"Thank you Severus." Dumbledore said, cutting him off and turning to Potter. "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?"

"No." Said Potter.

"Did you ask an older student to put in your name?" Dumbledore asked a bit desperately.

"No." he said more firmly.

"Ah, but of course he is lying!" Maxime claimed.

"What about you boy? Did you put his name in the goblet?" Karkaroff asked turning to Kakashi.

Kakashi blinked his half lidded eye lazily before answering. "No." Karkaroff glared and snorted.

"Kakashi put his name in the goblet before I set the age line." Dumbledore said, still staring at Harry.

"Dumbly-dorr must have made a mistake with the line." Maxime claimed, grasping at straws.

"It is possible of course." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. Kakashi had the sinking suspicion that he purposely belittled himself just so people would praise him, but then again Master Jiraiya did the same thing.

"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" McGonagall said angrily. "Really, what nonsense! Harry could not have crossed the line himself and neither could Mr. Hatake. And as Professor Dumbledore believes he did not persuade an older student, I believe that should be good enough for everybody else." She shot a very angry look at Snape who ignored her.

"Mr. Crouch… Mr. Bagman," Karkaroff said, "you are our- er- objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular."

Bagman wiped his round boyish face and looked at Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. To Kakashi he looked distracted and tired, the half-darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice. "We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the goblet of fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back and front." Said Bagman, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Maxime, as though the matter was now closed.

"I insist on resubmitting the names of the rest of my students." Said Karkaroff. He had dropped his unctuous tone and his smile now. His face wore a very ugly look indeed. "You will set up the goblet of fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair Dumbledore, don't you agree Namikaze." All eyes turned to Minato who looked the calmest one in the room.

"My school may be new to this tournament but I don't think the goblet works like that." He said earning an outraged glare from both Maxime and Karkaroff.

"He's right Karkaroff, he's right, it doesn't work like that." Said Bagman. "The goblet of fire's just gone out- it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament-"

"-In which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" Exploded Karkaroff. "After all our meetings and negations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat Karkaroff." Growled the voice of the man with the whirling eye ball standing next to Kakashi. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?"

"Convenient?" said Karkaroff. "I'm afraid I don't understand you." Kakashi understood, he understood from the moment Potter walked through that door. Someone was hoping that Potter would die in this tournament.

Don't you?" said the man quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."

Evidently, someone who wished to give Hogwarts two bites of the apple." Maxime said completely missing the point and only focusing on the superficial.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime," said Karkaroff, bowing to her. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards-"

"If anyone's got reason to complain its Potter," growled the man. "But… funny thing… I don't hear him saying a word…"

"Why should he complain?" burst out the only female contestant, stamping her foot. "He and the other little boy have a chance to compete, haven't they? A chance many would die for!"

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it." Said the man with a growl.

An extremely tense silence followed these words. Ludo Bagman, who was looking very anxious indeed, bounced nervously up and down on his feet and said, "Moody, old man… what a thing to say!"

"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime." Said Karkaroff loudly. "Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassinations too. An odd quality in a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons."

"Imagining things am i?" growled the man Kakashi now knew as Moody. "Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in the goblet…"

"Ah, what evidence is there of that?" said Maxime, throwing up her huge hands.

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" said Moody. "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only four schools compete in the tournament… I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fifth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category…"

Kakashi tore his one uncovered eye away from Moody to look at Minato. He knew instantly that his sensei was thinking the same thing as him, that someone indeed wanted Potter dead and that Moody knew just enough to earn him their suspicion. They would definitely need to talk to Dumbledore after this.

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought Moody." Said Karkaroff coldly. "And a very ingenious theory it is- though of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock…"

"There are those who will turn innocent occasions to their advantage." Moody retorted in a menacing voice. "It's my job to think the way dark wizards do, Karkaroff- as you ought to remember…"

"Alastor!" said Dumbledore warningly.

"How this situation arose, we do not know," said Dumbledore, speaking to everyone. "It seems to me however, that we have no choice to except it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the tournament. This, therefore, they will do…"

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr-"

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it." Dumbledore waited, but Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn't the only one either. Snape looked furious; Karkaroff livid; Bagman, however, looked rather excited.

"Well, shall we crack on then?" he said rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, ant to do the honors?"

Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie. "Yes," he said. "instructions. Yes…the first task… The first task is designed to test your daring." He told the five contestants. "So we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important… The second task will take place on November twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-the-year-exams."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore. "I think that's all. Is it, Albus?"

"I think so," Said Dumbledore, who was looking at Crouch with mild concern. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

Kakashi tuned the rest of the conversation out and turned his attention to the giant and her student who were speaking very fast in some different language. Karkaroff and his sour faced charge were also making a quick getaway while Potter and the other Hogwarts champion were standing awkwardly to the side before Dumbledore told them to return to their dorms. Minato walked over and gave a jerk of his head to indicate it was time for them to leave as well.

A/N

Going on vacation and wont update till after the start of august! Enjoy and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

The following week found Kakashi in the Hogwarts Library reading all the books that even mentioned Voldemort or Tom Riddle, surprisingly the only mention of Tom Riddle was in Hogwarts a History. Any information he read on the target he used his secondhand sharingan to copy the text into his memory banks forever. He was currently reading the last chapter of Hogwarts a History when he glanced out the window to see the strangest thing he had seen at this castle yet. Large grey crab like creatures with no discernable head and wearing leashes were running around the grounds near the Forbidden Forest dragging children behind them. He desperately hopped those creatures weren't a wizards idea of a pet.

Closer to the groundskeeper's hut he saw none other than Harry Potter and his other two friends standing with Hagrid. The night the champions were chosen, Dumbledore had followed them back to their quarters to give a more up-to-date history. In particular his secret association with a wrongly convicted criminal that was still on the run because his only proof had run off into the night when the previous year's Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor turned into a werewolf causing an enough distraction for the real felon to escape. This school was just like one of Master Jiraiya's books, minus all the sex and naked women running around.

He shook his head and returned to his studies.

XxX

Minato had just come back from Hogsmead where he had met with Jiraiya and was walking down the hall when a girl with bushy hair ran straight into him and fell back down to the ground in front of him. He immediately squatted to help the girl to her feet and was concerned when he realized she was crying and refused to move her hands from her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She brought her hands down to just below her eyes and he saw that they were blood shot. It was a few moments before she managed to calm herself down enough to speak. "Nothing, please excuse me, I didn't mean to run into you." She said between sniffles.

Minato never could deal with a crying female so he decided to try and brighten her day by putting on a huge charming smile. In his experience, smiles did wonders. "Why are you hiding your face?"

"A stray spell hit me causing me two front teeth to grow." She said, her eyes welling up with tears and her voice cracking.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, let me take a look." He said.

She lowered her hands and Minato fought to keep the pleasant smile on his face. Her teeth were huge! "Well, you can always get them shrunk, right?" she sniffed and nodded her head. "See, things are never as bad as they seem at first. Would you like me to walk with you to the Hospital Wing?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I can manage, thank you." She told him and gave a small smile behind the giant beaver teeth.

"Promise me you'll be smiling next time we run into each other?" he asked using the same smile he used on Rin to make her feel better.

The girl blushed. "Okay." she said before walking down the empty hall.

Minato, satisfied with a job well done, continued walking down the hall toward the library to meet up with Kakashi and update him on what Jiraiya had learned so far.

XxX

Minato walked into the library and instantly felt eyes on him, after a minute he realized it was the eagle eyed librarian who had fixed him with a steely glare. He fixed her with his famous charming smile and good of sworn he saw a light blush cross her cheeks as she looked away and jerked her thumb in the direction of a silver headed boy next to the window. He gave a nod of thanks when she looked back over before walking across the room to Kakashi.

There was a quick movement that he barely just caught as Kakashi pulled his forehead protector over Obito's eye. "Sensei." He said turning around.

"Kakashi, learn anything interesting?"

"Only that it appears the general public isn't aware of his given name and most of the time he's referred to the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." He said closing the book he was reading.

"That's pretty much what Jiraiya said." Minato agreed glancing out the window before back at Kakashi, "We need to get going, the champions are needed for the wand weighing ceremony."

"Wand weighing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't have a wand."

"I know, but you still have to go. The man who will be conducting the ceremony has been informed of the situation and is willing to comply." He said.

Part of their cover was that they were wizards who could perform the secret technique of wand-less magic, a supposed myth here. Unfortunately it was a myth but lucky for them they weren't actually wizards but were ninjas who possessed chakra and could easily to 'magic' with only their hands.

XxX

Kakashi raised an eyebrow when Potter and a middle aged woman unsuccessfully trying to look twenty stepped out of a storage closet. From what he heard, apparently this woman was a reporter, one who focused more on entertaining the readers rather than reporting facts. The woman turned her attention to Minato-sensei and a predatory glint lit her eyes. If he had been in his sensei's place he would have taken a step back, but Minato didn't have a flee on sight order on him for nothing, the man had nerves of steel. What Kakashi didn't know was that Minato wasn't even paying attention to the woman at all to notice her new interest in him.

Kakashi took a seat at the end of the chairs provided for the contestants while Potter took a seat between him and the other Hogwarts champion. Minato sat down beside Dumbledore behind the makeshift judges table. "May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore. "He will be checking your wands to make sure they are in good condition before the tournament."

Kakashi looked over to where Dumbledore was gesturing near the window to see an ancient old man with bright blue eyes. "Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room. Fleur swept over and handed him her wand.

"Hmmm…" he said. He twirled the stick between his fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and golden sparks. Then he held it close to his eyes and examined it. "Yes," he said quietly. "Nine and a half inches… inflexible… rosewood… and containing… dear me-"

"A hair from the head of a veela." Fleur said in her strange accent. "One of my grandmother's."

Kakashi made a note to look up what exactly a veela was after this.

"Yes…" he said. "I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands… however, to each their own, and if this suites you…" Ollivander ran his hands over the stick studying it before muttering some odd word and a bunch of flowers burst out from the end.

Wizards were strange.

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order." He said, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Mr. Diggory, you're next."

Kakashi tuned out the other three contestants and the creepy old man and let his mind drift. Knowing what kind of magical animal parts their sticks contained wasn't important anyway. He mused how excited Obito would be if he had gotten to see wizards and the school, he would have gone nuts and asked a million and one questions.

"Mr. Hatake?" Kakashi blinked and looked over to Ollivander who had his eyebrows raised and was waiting patiently for him, he noticed everyone else was focused on him as well.

Kakashi stood and walked over to the man and held both hid hands out to him. "Ah, yes, I've heard of your kind before, honestly I thought you were myths… but seeing is believing I suppose." The older man peered down at his hands. "Would you mind removing the gloves and armor?" he asked politely.

Kakashi did as he was told and removed his gloves, out of the corner of his eye he saw everyone in the room adjust in their seats for a closer look. Ollivander took his hands in his and began to study them, even tracing a scar that went from his thumb to his wrist, a souvenir he had received from an Iwa shinobi during a battle two years ago. He hummed as he turned his hands over before giving a nod of approval before stepping back. "I f you could please do a simple demonstration so that I may see that you're magic is in perfect working order…"

Kakashi needed to think up something simple so that he wouldn't give away any powerful techniques, chidori was definitely out. He looked back up at the old man and an idea hit him, a simple transformation jutsu was perfect. He performed the hand seals and then a cloud of smoke later Kakashi was no longer a fourteen year old boy, instead in his place stood and exact replica of Mr. Ollivander.

The real Ollivander leaned forward and readjusted his glasses. "My word." He whispered and actually reached out and poked him in the chest before leaning back. "Well, I'd say your magic is in perfect working order."

Kakashi released the jutsu and returned to his seat, ignoring all the slack-jaws directed at him. Apparently a basic transformation like that was a big deal to these people, to Kakashi this was just another reason why shinobi were superior to wizards.

After the wand weighing ceremony was over the woman pretending to be twenty and another man began to arrange the champions into what he assumed was a group photo. He rolled his eyes; he didn't like taking the group picture with his own team much less these weaklings. The pretend twenty year old, who he soon learned had the name of Rita, kept trying to put Potter in the front of the group while the camera man insisted on Fleur being centered. Kakashi was just relived that they ignored him for the most part, the last thing he needed was his face on the front page.

Finally after another hour they were released to dinner. He and Minato were walking through the crowded entrance hall when they ran into Potter and his two friends. Kakashi really didn't think much of any of them at all but he had learned a long time ago that looks can be deceiving. The red head was the tallest of the group but probably also the dimmest, the girl, Granger, was a know it all if he ever saw one. He wasn't sure either of them would be able to hold their own in a real battle. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his sensei begin to speak.

"Ahh, see I knew there was a beautiful face beneath those hands." He looked up to see Minato smiling down at the Granger girl who was blushing wildly.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey was able to fix my teeth right up." she said stumbling over her words.

"Came now you promised me a smile, let's see it." He said, if he didn't know any better he would think his sensei was trying to charm her. Of course that might make it easier to get information out of her in the future, so maybe he was on to something. The Granger girl gave a nervous smile as her whole face turned beet red. "There we go, you are a very beautiful young lady, probably have to beat the boys off with a stick." He said and gave her a wink. If at all possible she turned even redder and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, well, we need to get to dinner." The red head cut in before pushing Granger through the crowd and into the Great Hall with Potter tagging on along behind.

"Please tell me Master Jiraiya didn't teach you how to flirt with underage girls." Kakashi said dryly.

Minato donned a light pink blush. "Shut up brat."

A/N

Okay I was able to squeeze another one out before vacation, so please enjoy and review!


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, Ron, you didn't have to be so rude!" Hermione said as she plopped down into her seat.

"That man was twice your age and flirting!" Ron cried, earning a few odd glances. "He's as bad as Lockhart was."

Harry who had remained quiet this whole time decided it was time to tell them about the wand weighing ceremony. "I think he's a lot more powerful than Lockhart ever was if Hatake was any indication." Harry said as he glanced down the table at the boy in question.

Ron, who had shoved a spoon full of potatoes into his mouth, looked confused. "What do ya mean?" he asked.

"I mean, that they don't use wands to do magic." He said, lowering his voice to a whisper incase Hatake overheard. "During the wand weighing, Mr. Ollivander asked him to do a bit of magic, then he moved his hands into funny symbols before there was a cloud of white smoke and he had transformed into Mr. Ollivander."

A bit of potato fell out of Ron's hanging mouth. "Blimey." He said in awe.

"What?" Hermione said. "But that's impossible, wandless magic is just a myth! And to transform with just a spell and no polyjuice potion? That's absurd!" clearly Hermione was flustered.

"But Hermione, Harry saw it himself." Ron argued.

The two then began to bicker on whether or not wandless magic was myth or fact and if maybe Harry was ill with hallucinations. For the most part Harry ignored them, instead choosing to watch Hatake. If the rest of his magic was anything like what he had shown earlier then there was no way he could ever even hope to win the tournament.

"Well that settles it." Hermione said standing up and startling Harry. "We'll just have to ask him." And with that said she marched down to the end of the table where Hatake sat by himself.

XxX

Kakashi was glad his mask hid the grimaced on his face as he saw the bushy haired girl make her way down the table, her eyes fixed on him. What could she possibly want, probably wanted to know if Minato had a girlfriend.

"Hello Kakashi." She said pleasantly, though it seemed like just a formality.

"Granger." He acknowledged.

"Harry seems to be confused, he thinks you can do magic without a wand, just some silly hand movements." She said waving her hand dismissively. "Oh, and that you transformed into Mr. Ollivander without polyjuice potion."

"I did every one of those things, though transformations are a basic spell where I'm from." He said, truthfully, he had mastered the transformation jutsu when he was four.

"But, that's impossible." She sputtered.

"I assure you that it's not." He said, very bored by now.

She stared at him, open mouthed. A moment later she seemed to gather her bearings and snapped her mouth shut and sat down. "How does it work?"

Kakashi wondered if Minato would get mad if he put her in a genjustu. "I'm not allowed to explain it all, it's like a trade secret." He said. "Basically we channel our magic into our hands and instead of saying a spell we use hand seals."

"Fascinating, can you show me something?" she asked, her mood swing nearly giving him whiplash.

"You'll just have to wait for the first challenge." He said.

"Of course!" she said with a smile and jumped up to go sit back with her friends.

XxX

Minato was getting annoyed with the mission as a whole. He had never noticed it when he was younger but these wizards mostly looked out for themselves. In their high and mighty culture, they believed that those lesser than them were to do the dirty work. But Minato knew that no good leader would put his soldiers through anything he wouldn't do himself. How Jiraiya put up with these people was beyond him.

Minato glanced down to Kakashi as they walked to the Three Broomsticks, a local watering hole in the village next to the school. It had been two weeks since the wand weighing and he could tell the itch to kill some of the students was growing strong. The fact that he and Kakashi could do 'wandless magic' had spread through the school like wildfire. One boy, about the age of Kakashi had actually tried to intimidate him into using his magic with a pair of thugs that always flanked him. Kakashi had hung them upside down by their ankles with ninja wire, Snape was still furious about it.

"Sensei." Kakashi said, pulling Minato from his thoughts. "There's something wrong with Moody."

Kakashi was as blunt as ever.

"Yes," he agreed. "I've noticed. I want you to avoid being alone with him so he doesn't get a read on us. We'll have the advantage if he is a spy for Riddle." Kakashi nodded.

"Why exactly are we going to Hogesmeade?" Kakashi asked.

"Butterbeer." He said with a smile at the memory of it. He briefly considered taking some back for Kushina.

"What's butterbeer?" he asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Minato said.

They walked the crowded streets a few more minutes before they came to a dingy little hole in the wall, a sign with a picture of Three Broomsticks and a cauldron singing above the door.

The first thing he noticed was Hagrid and Moody over in the far corner talking to Hermione Granger, one of Potter's friends. Then he noticed something else, something odd, Hagrid and Moody appeared to be talking to the empty seat next to Granger. Someone was in that empty seat. Kakashi might be able to detect the person with Obito's eye but he knew they both couldn't risk him exposing it.

"I read about invisibility cloaks while in the library, I think Potter may be under one next to Granger." Kakashi said, staring intently at the table.

"Maybe, we'll have to bring it up with Dumbledore at our next meeting." Minato said as he and Kakashi maneuvered to an empty table behind Potter and Granger.

They sat down and waited for Madame Rosemerta to come take their order. Behind him, he could hear Hagrid's heavy footsteps and the mismatched footsteps of Moody. From the sound of it they were heading his way. These thoughts were confirmed when he felt a heavy hand slap his back.

XxX

Harry had expected Moody and Hagrid to leave after they had stopped by to talk to him and Hermione. Instead Moody lead Hagrid over to the table behind him where Hatake and his headmaster Namikaze sat.

He slide a glance to Hermione who had her eyes set on the S.P.E.W. paper in front of her but he knew that she was trying very hard to listen. Harry decided to do the same.

XxX

"Minato!" Hagrid boomed as he slapped Kakashi's sensei rather hard.

"Hagrid." Minato said pleasantly. "How've you been?" Apparently Minato knew the giant man, maybe on his journey here with Jiraiya.

"Same ol', same ol'." He said heartily. "I see you've got a student of yer own now."

Minato turned to Kakashi and gave him a look that clearly said that he needed to behave. "Yes, meet Kakashi Hatake, Kakashi meet Rubeus Hagrid. I met him when I came to Hogwarts with Jiraiya-sensei."

"A pleasure to meet you." He said.

"So, you've been here before Namikaze?" Moody said, looking at Minato with his normal eye and Kakashi with his magical eye.

"Yes, to the last Triwizard Tournament actually, but back then my school wasn't participating." He said as a woman with a large chest and too much make up put two foaming mugs of some gold liquid on the table. Kakashi noted that she looked like she wanted to stay but bar was so busy that she couldn't afford to chat.

"Rumor around the school is that you lot can do wandless magic." And so the grilling began.

"That's quite right." Minato confirmed.

"Maybe you two wouldn't mind sitting in on a few of my Defense Against the Dark Arts classes." He said, clearly this was his attempt to challenge them and then when they rose to it he would gauge them of their strengths and weaknesses. Not even an academy student would fall for this obvious ploy, well maybe Gai.

"That sounds like a great idea." Minato said. "It will give Kakashi here a chance to get an idea of your cultures defense from the dark arts." Kakashi knew instantly that this would be recon, and he couldn't wait to find out what this eat up old man was made of.

"Good, good. My first class is in the morning, fourth years." He said.

"I'll be seeing ya Minato, say hi to Jiraiya for me." Hagrid said as he and Moody made their leave.

Minato waved before turning back to Kakashi and pushed the foaming mug of questionable substance toward him. "Drink, trust me, you'll love it." he assured.

Kakashi knew for a fact he didn't love anything, let alone a mere drink, but decided to humor his sensei and brought it too his lips. The instance he swallowed the sweet warm Butterbeer his whole body lit up with warmth. He narrowed his eyes and sniffed at it before looking back at his sensei. "Is this narcotics?" he asked completely serious.

A/N

Sorry for not updating when I said I would and I know this chapter is short but I had to rediscover my muse. Please review and feed my muse so that I may update more often


End file.
